


Maybe A Proposal Would’ve Been Better

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!, Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, I fucked up, M/M, dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Girl Who Leapt Through Time AU. Oikawa's a time leaper by accident, and he's thankful for it to avoid his best friend, Iwaizumi's confession, at all costs. The cost will proof too big for him to pay in the near future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe A Proposal Would’ve Been Better

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose because of the setting of TGWLTT, the two cant possibly be childhood friends. they probably knew each other in their 1st year, when iwaizumi chose to enroll into oikawa's school.
> 
> do note that this may not be the fic for you if you haven't watched the movie! also the fact that its so dramatic lmao. enjoy!

“Asskawa, why don’t you go out with me?”

It’s been the 21st time.

“I like you.”

27th.

“I love you.”

_Why is it getting worse with each leap?_

Oikawa Tooru; at present, a soon to graduate 3rd year high school student. Also, a time leaper. It’s not like he was born with it, but rather he suspects it was because of a chestnut shaped device he found the other day. And now, all he wants is to leap back to when his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, did _not_ have feelings for him. Unfortunately, he has no idea when that is.

“…Woah! Oikawa-san, what the hell happened to your face?”

33rd time. Because he doesn’t know where he’d end up, Oikawa had scratches and bruises on his face and elbows. It hurt, but his friendship with Iwaizumi was worth it.

“It’s nothing,” Oikawa lies as he averts his eyes from Iwaizumi’s sharp gaze, suddenly feeling awkward. The rest of his teammates gave him a strange look.

 _So it takes 33 times,_ he notes to himself. 33 variations of ‘I like you’ to make Oikawa embarrassed.

“Oh, crap.” Oikawa doesn’t lift his head and instead sighs. Hearing the same thing over and over _can_ be quite tiring. “Guys, if we don’t hurry up, the movie will start!”

“Hurry up and hop on.” Iwaizumi notions for Oikawa to hop onto the bike – _his_ bike. His knee hasn’t been doing so well recently, and Iwaizumi, being the overprotective motherly figure he is, had offered to give him rides.

Following the past timelines, they would have a flat tire and miss the movie. On the walk home, Iwaizumi would then confess to Oikawa by the riverbank. After that… Well, Oikawa would leap back in time. He’s tried his best to avoid the topic, but it manages to come up every time. Iwaizumi was a better speaker than he’d thought.

_This time, I’d…_

“Oi, Shittykawa, what are you doing? Hurry up.”

Oikawa pretends to have recalled something, jumping on both legs with an exaggerated “Oh!”.

“Sorry, guys, I can’t today. I just recalled my cousin came over today and I need to help him with his studies. Cya!” Without giving them a chance to response, Oikawa ran in the opposite direction of his house. He was breathing heavily by the time he stopped to rest.

For now, he has avoided the confession. Oikawa prays that there will not be a Part 2 to this game of time leap.

* * *

 _He knows_.

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa can time leap. At least, he _thinks_ Iwaizumi does. The question is: _How?_

The night of the Confession Loop Incident (named by Oikawa himself), Iwaizumi had called Oikawa. His question was short and straight to the point, as it always was with Iwaizumi:

“Oikawa, could it be that you are _time leaping_?”

He’d hung up immediately. Thinking back now, thatdefinitely gave him away. But does that mean Iwaizumi has the same ability? If so, what does _that_ mean?

…

“AUGH, this is too complicated!” Oikawa brings down a fist, and water splashes onto his face. Oh, right. He was in the midst of a bath. He sighs and dips himself into the bathtub, blowing bubbles through his nose – something he liked doing since young – and brings up his right arm to, well… admire it.

“…?” There was something in red on the underside of his arm. _Ink?_ Oikawa twists to get a better look. “9…0?” He rubs at it. Nothing. He rubs harder. Still nothing. He gives a scratch. Nope. It was like a tattoo; a part of his skin, yet it definitely wasn’t there the last time he checked.

What on earth could it possibly mean?

* * *

Oikawa is a _fucking_ idiot.

It took him five days to understand the meaning behind the numbers. For only five days later did he thought about checking for it again.

They read 01.

What he saw five days ago wasn’t 90. It was 06. It didn’t take much thinking to realise it was the number of times left he could go back in time.

He only has one more chance.

One time to redo this.

One time to save his junior, Kindaichi, from getting in a car accident because of Oikawa’s damned faulty bike he lent him.

Oikawa clenches his teeth as he braces for the final loop he would make.

_I can’t fuck up this time._

He squeezes his eyes shut and waited for the nauseous feeling of going back in time to stop.

It did. Oikawa opens his eyes, and Kindachi on his bike, his girlfriend behind him, zooms past, smiling and waving at him as they did.

“Wha…?!”

 _Fuck me._ He chose to return to the wrong time. The final time loop, and he failed to use it to save someone with a potential future. _Why did I waste 33 loops then?!_ Oikawa curses himself as he runs after the bike. “Stop! Kindaichi, stop the bike! The brakes… The brakes don’t work!”

They just smiled and waved; they were too far to hear Oikawa’s words.

_I should’ve just let Iwa-chan finish his words then –_

“Kindaichi --!!” Oikawa falls onto his knees, crying, uncaring of who may be looking. _I’m a murderer._

The world is suddenly silent. The buzzing of people and sounds of footsteps were gone. As if… “As if time had frozen…”

“Oi, Asskawa.”

Oikawa flinches. That voice…

“Iwa-chan…?”

* * *

Oikawa is in a daze. He tosses up a doodled volleyball, and it hits his face because he was too deep in thought.

_“Iwa-chan… is from the future…?”_

As if he’d ever get over it.

_“I came from the future to look for you. Oikawa Tooru, the man once renowned as the best setter. In the future, volleyball no longer exists…”_

Oikawa clutches his injured knee. “Volleyball no longer exists,” Iwaizumi had said.

_“I was saving up my leap for my return trip… but I suppose that’s impossible now. Then again, it’s my fault for falling for an idiot like you. I have to go. Farewell.”_

Iwaizumi left. Just like that. Looking at his retreating back, Oikawa felt more alone than ever.

_Ah. I must have been in love with him._

But he just had to realise it when it’s too late.

_It’s all my fault. It’s my fault Iwa-chan had to use up his final leap to save –_

Oikawa jumps out of bed.

“Wait, if Iwa-chan turned back time…”

He rolls up his sleeve roughly.

_Yes!_

It was time to make things right.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, I’m returning this to you.” On the very same riverbank where Iwaizumi had confessed to Oikawa 33 times, he recounted everything, from how he got his powers to how he found out Iwaizumi was someone from the future.

“…Is that so…”

They are silent. Oikawa wonders if Iwaizumi will try to confess to him again?

“Yeah. And I’ll make sure volleyball still exists in your timeline. So, don’t worry, Iwa-chan! I’m the most wonderful Tooru, after all!”

The two stare at each other for a moment before snickering.

“That so? Doesn’t really seem like I have a choice, so I’m leaving things up to you, you Shittykawa.”

“…Mm. Bye-bye, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

For the second time within 24 hours, Oikawa was forced to watch Iwaizumi leave. It hurt. Like hell. As though he’d die. He wanted nothing less than to bawl like a baby. But he wouldn’t. So Oikawa turns to leave instead, sniffling.

 _Time waits for no one._ The words on the blackboard in the room where everything begun floated into his mind. It was like a foreshadowing to this event, a mockery at how Oikawa didn’t take the words to heart.

“ _Oikawa!_ ” Before he had time to register what was happening, Oikawa was wrapped in a tight embrace. “I’ll be waiting for you… in the future.”

Oikawa didn’t know why, but he wanted to laugh. And he did, while tears finally streamed down his cheeks.

“What’s with that? Are you actually proposing to me, Iwa-chan?”

“…Yeah. Yeah, maybe I am. So definitely come look for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely rewriting this some day wtf


End file.
